Microphones are commonly used in a wide variety of applications, such as, concerts, choirs, various types of public address or broadcast systems, recording studios, headsets, radios, telephones, and the like. Generally speaking, a microphone is a device that converts acoustic energy or sound waves into electric or audio signals, which may then be amplified, transmitted, and recorded as desired. A typical microphone may include a housing encapsulating therein a transducer or a sensor for sensing the sound waves. The sound waves may cause a diaphragm within the housing of the microphone to vibrate. These vibrations of the diaphragm may be converted into the electric or audio signals, which may be further manipulated (e.g., amplified, filtered, mixed) or recorded. In many applications, several microphones may be used simultaneously.